D'avehra Fernaufklärer
Der D'avehra Fernaufklärer ist ein überlichtschneller, schwerer Raumjäger mit guter Bewaffnung. Sie sind in der Lage, in kleinen Zweier- oder Dreiertrupps tief in unbekanntes oder feindliches Gebiet vorzudringen, mit ihren weitreichenden Scannern Daten zu sammeln und wieder zu verschwinden. Gegen eventuelle Abfangjäger können sie sich gut verteidigen. Not as well known as its incredibly famous counterpart the X-Wing, the E-wing is in fact the brainchild of the same design team that designed the fabled X-wing: The design staff from the Incom coorporation had fled to the Rebel alliance with the designs for the X-wing, and once they were free of the Empire, they started a new compagnie, named FreiTek. The E-Wing is the first of the new designs to come out of the FreiTek workstations. The E-Wing was originally designed to do much the same job of the older A-wing fighter, to protect convoys from raiding forces. However, due to the fighters large firepower, strong armor, and incredible acceleration, the E-Wing is increasingly used as a replacement to the X-Wing, and even as a medium Fighter/Bomber. The pilots flying the E-Wing have realized that their craft is the equal to a Tie-interceptor in speed and maneuvrability, and take great pride in the fighters capabilities. In their eyes, the E-Wing is a better design than the fabled X-wing (they are right). In the battle against the imperial Admiral Thrawn, especially at Calamari, these new fighters proved their worth. The E-Wing is slightly shorter than the X-Wing, and its cockpit is located just in front of the center of the fighter. Because of the need to place nearly all drive and lifesupport systems in the rear of the fighter, and the large amount of Proton torpedoes in its front section, the E-Wing looks a bit more stubby than the X-Wings sleek shape. If the pilot has to eject, the top of the cockpit is blow off and the pilot ejects out of the top of the fighter. Directly behind the pilot is a compartment which holds the astromech droid. Unlike in the X-Wing, the astromech droid is completely located inside of the hull of the fighter, and as such is much less vulnerable. Behind the droid are the complex power systems and hyperdrive of the fighter. Unfortunately these new systems are so complicated that a new kind of astromech droid had to be designed to handle them, and much of the cost of the fighter comes from the new systems and droid. The fighter has only two large wings, but these are much more resillient than the S-Foils of the X-Wing fighter, and there is no time lost deploying the wings for combat. The fighter has two huge ion engines, one under each wing. Two of the laser cannons are mounted on the outside end of the wings, next to the engines, with a third cannon located above the cockpit. Since the fighter is as aerodynamic as a X-Wing, it operates just as well within an atmosphere and that was one reason for the way the fighter was designed. The fighters laser cannons are individually just as powerful as those on the Y-Wing but since there are three mounts instead of two, the ability to inflict damage is greater. It takes very few shots to destroy a Tie fighter with the laser cannons. The fighter carries more Proton Torpedoes than the Y-Wing carries but only has one launcher with a total of sixteen torpedoes but the launcher is designed to be able to fire two torpedoes at the same time. The Torpedoes are the equivalent of long range missiles in Rifts. These torpedoes are the main weapon normally used against larger ships or ground targets, but can target other fighters if needed. In many ways, the fighter is as good as the fighters within the Three Galaxies. The fighter is not quite as long ranged as some but still has a very good range and endurance. It carries nearly as many missiles as most of the fighters within the Three Galaxies. Notes of game conversion: Because of the nature of the movie series "Star Wars" and the needs to put the fighter into game mechanics, I have given many statistic as two different possible statistics to take this into account. The G that I have seen listed would not be sufficient to get near the speed of light yet many episodes have indicated speeds in this area. In some ways each version is closer to what was seen in the series. I do make one huge change, fighters in Star Wars act as if they are in the atmosphere even when they operating in space. The Television series Babylon 5 is a good series to watch to get a clearer idea on how space vehicles would probably maneuver. Phase world version uses my revised phase world starship rules and can hold their own against most C.A.F. and Kreeghor fighters. This version is recommended if you with to put them into Phase World as among equals. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World for more details. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World / Three Galaxies for more details. Moderate version uses Gs of acceleration and reduced weapon ranges. This version is useful for Mutants In Orbit, Phase World if used as a lower tech race, used with my forthcoming Earthforce ships conversions for B-5, and as a possible crash on Rifts Earth. Listed is the formula to allow player and game masters to calculate the fighters velocity and distance traveled. Velocity = Acceleration x Time + Initial Velocity Distance Traveled = Acceleration x ½ x Time ² + Initial Velocity x Time 1 G = 32 feet (9.8 m) per second ² Model Type: E-Wing Type A/B Vehicle Type: Space Superiority Fighter Crew: One and one Astromech Droid M.D.C. By Location: Laser Cannons (3): 75 each Proton Torpedo Launcher Bay (1 Launcher): 120 Reinforced Astromech Droid compartment (Behind Cockpit): 200 1 Engines (2): 320 each Wings (2): 320 each Landing Struts (3): 20 each 2 Main Body: 620 Reinforced Pilots Cockpit: 300 3 Variable Force Field: 300 per side (1,800 total) Notes: 1 Loss of the fighter’s engines will reduce performance of fighter by one half and loss of both engines will prevent fighter from performing beyond 5% of normal (This is using maneuvering thrusters and gravitic propulsion). Due to gravitic propulsion systems, fighter will not crash in an atmosphere even if both engines are destroyed 2 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the fighter out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. In an atmosphere, the fighter will crash. 3 Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (90 M.D.C.) per melee Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.8 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version: The fighter does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 10.5 G. Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: The fighter is aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 7.5 (5771.3 mph / 9288 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. Stardrive: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 50 light-years per hour (In the Game universe of Phase World, it could be limited to 5 light-years per hour to compare to the other Phase World FTL systems). Astromech Droid can store up to 10 coordinates for hyperspace jump locations. Maximum Range: The fighter has enough fuel for 360 hours (15 days) of operation. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries three weeks of consumables for the fighters crewman. Statistical Data: Length: 36.5 feet (11.2 meters) Height: 10.7 feet (3.2 meters) Width: 26.3 feet (7.9 meters) Weight: 16 tons (14,500 kg) unloaded Power System: Fusion power supply with a 15 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for 1.5 years although rations and water will have long run out. Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. Market Cost: 72 million credits to build. WEAPON SYSTEMS: Triple linked Laser Cannons: Two of these cannons are mounted on the outside of the fighters wings and fire forward. A third cannon is located above the cockpit of the E-Wing and it also fires forward. The cannons are as powerful as those mounted on the Y-Wing and due to the fact that there are three cannons, the cannons are cable of inflicting more damage. When these guns are compared to those of most fighters in Phase World, they are about equal to them. The cannons can be fire individually, in pairs, or all three simultaneously. They are normally fired linked, for one three shot burst (counts as one attack). The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. (Optional) Problems existed with the original lasers. These were solved by inceasing the powerload through them, but this can lead to a overload, treat as having a 5% chance (not cumulative) to overload per firing. A overload disables the lasers, requiring them to be repaired at a base.(non overloaded lasers have 3/4 of the range of overloaded lasers) Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 2D4x10 per cannon, 4D4x10 for two cannons, 6D4x10 for all three cannons, normally fired together. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Proton Torpedo Launcher: Under the fighter is one proton torpedo launcher but in can fire two torpedoes at the same time. The proton torpedoes are the equivalent of long range missiles. The launcher has a payload of 16 missiles. Proton torpedoes should be considered smart missiles and do not have penalties to strike small targets. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World long range missiles. Missile has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Since star ships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead is at -25% to be detected.) See modified starship rules for more details Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional long range missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: Powered torpedo range is 3400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space (See Phase World Missiles). Moderate Version: Varies with long missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Go to revised bomb and missile tables for details.) Mega-Damage & Properties: Both Versions: Varies with long range missile types (Use new missile/bomb table - fusion warheads inflict 2D4x100) Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2. Payload: 16 missiles. COMBAT BONUSES: The Rebel E-Wing Starfighter is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. The pilot gets the following bonuses: +2 to initiative +2 to strike with lasers Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Raumjäger Kategorie:Technologie: Chiss Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Militär: Chiss Empire